


Regrets

by Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reibert - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time/pseuds/Sometimes_Is_A_Long_Time
Summary: Reiner Braun has a lot of regrets, but somethings hurt more than others.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 50





	1. Soldiers

The training wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all, nothing compared to the Warrior training back in Marley- or at least it felt that way. They were younger back then, everything was harder. Much harder. Reiner tried to not dwell on the past, as difficult as it was, they were soldiers now.  _ Soldiers _ .

"I'm going to beat you one day, Reiner." Connie lightly punched the blond on the shoulder. The two of them had just finished sparring.

"You're getting real close." Reiner smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did." While Reiner was much more experienced in combat, he played down his skill. He enjoyed the happy looks his comrades gave him when they beat him.

"You're too nice Reiner, Connie isn't going to beat you." Jean had joined the two as they walked to the dining hall.

"You act like you could beat him." Connie retorted with a smug smile. Reiner simply watched as the two began to argue amongst themselves. Everything seemed so simple.

The dining hall was filled with many hungry recruits, eating and laughing together as they always did. Reiner sat himself down at his usual table, others not far from him. While the food they ate wasn't necessarily good, it was better than eating nothing at all, and there were many people who ate nothing. Food shortages were a common occurrence.

"How was sparring?" Reiner looked at Bertholdt who sat beside him. Bertholdt looked at him with a surprised expression. He must've not seen him sit down.

"Good." Bertholdt looked back at his food, his words coming out rushed and quiet, as they often did.

"I'm assuming you won then? You usually do." Reiner looked across the room, two tables down, to see Annie.

_ 'Ah, so that's what he was looking at.'  _ Reiner felt the small smile on his lips falter. He should've already known, but the blond always felt the need to check to see what was always distracting his friend. And it was always her.

"Yes, but I wouldn't say I usually win." Bertholdt smiled, taking a sip of his drink. Reiner looked at him.

"Don't you? You always beat me, that's for sure." Reiner couldn't recall the last time the two sparred, but he wouldn't be surprised if Bertholdt did beat him. Bertholdt was much more talented than him-  _ so much more _ \- even if you couldn't tell from looking at him. The younger man was very timid, but he was bright. Reiner knew him better than anyone else, and he knew Bertholdt was certainly that.  _ Bright _ .

"Thank you." Bertholdt let a small laugh leave him, he wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or embarrassment.

"When are you going to say something to her?" Reiner teased. He elbowed the man beside him gently in the side.

"W-What?" Bertholdt's face quickly flushed red, his eyes widening as he looked between Annie and Reiner.

"You know  _ what _ ." Reiner had a large grin on his face. This made him feel better, in a weird, selfish way.

The two finished dinner along with the other Scouts who soon began filtering out to their rooms. It was late, and tomorrow was going to be another long day of training.

"Do you think we could stay out for a few minutes? It's very nice out." Reiner stopped in his tracks as Bertholdt spoke.

"Yes, of course." Reiner was curious at the sudden request, it was very unusual. Reiner began to worry that maybe something was wrong. Bertholdt nodded as he walked towards their normal spot, near the edge of the woods. The blond followed closely behind, making sure no one had seen them.

"So...what is it?" Reiner sat down on the fallen tree near them.

"What do you mean?" Bertholdt sat next to him, looking at Reiner with a slightly confused expression.

"Isn't something wrong?" Reiner looked at Bertholdt closely. The younger man seemed rather upset by this and looked away. "Unless….there isn't. I'm sorry, I just assumed."

"You-" Bertholdt sighed, "You know we're not going to be staying here long, right? This is just temporary." Reiner was taken aback. He hadn't forgotten, but sometimes he acted like he did.

"Yes." The blond looked at the ground, "I'm aware."

"Okay, good." Bertholdt sounded relieved, "I just wanted to make sure. In case….you know."

Reiner simply nodded. It was in moments like these Reiner wishes he  _ had _ forgotten. He wishes he  _ had _ forgotten so that he wouldn't have to be reminded how unstable he was to his friends. His  _ real _ friends. He wanted to be strong enough to be on his own, like Annie, so that Bertholdt didn't have to worry. So that Bertholdt didn't have to ask him constantly if he was okay, or if he was the person that they needed him to be. He wished he was the person they needed him to be. When he forgot, he was that person to others, just not to the people he cared about. The  _ real _ people he cared about. Sometimes it was difficult to remember who was  _ real _ , but he at least knew Bertholdt was. Bertholdt was  _ real _ . He was very  _ real _ to him.

"I can do it." Reiner looked at Bertholdt, "Trust me." There was resolve in his voice, this put Bertholdt at ease- as much as it could.

"I do." If Bertholdt could say anything in confidence, he could say that. While Reiner was difficult to work with at times, in the end, Reiner had the most drive out of the three of them. Reiner was working towards something, fighting for something that he  _ truly _ wanted. Bertholdt couldn't say the same, but he was committed. Reiner only made him more sure of it.

"You were right though, it's very nice out." Reiner smiled, looking up at the sky. Bertholdt also looked at the sky.

"....do you really think I should say something?" Bertholdt switched his gaze back to Reiner. The blond took only a moment to respond.

"Yes." Reiner's smile turned more solemn as he looked at the trees, "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Maybe." Bertholdt sighed, "When we get back home."

"And we'll be heroes. She can't say no to that, right?" Reiner laughed, patting Bertholdt on the back.

"I don't think titles mean much to her." Bertholdt smiled, "But it's a plus."

"Yeah." Reiner paused, "You two should get married." He wasn't sure why he said that. He didn't believe it, as much as he knew he should.

"M-Married?" Bertholdt shook his head, "That's a stretch, Reiner."

"But you'd be happy, right?" Reiner looked at him, "Because you love her." Bertholdt's face was red, but he didn't answer.

"What about you? What will you do when you're a hero?" Bertholdt tried to move past Reiners last remark.

"Take care of my family." That was all Reiner could think of. Well, that wasn't  _ all _ of what he could think of, but all he  _ could _ do. It's the only thing he deserved.

"That's nice." Bertholdt smiled, "But don't you want to be with someone?"

"Maybe. That wouldn't be too bad." Reiner laughed, "I didn't know you were a romantic, Bertl."

"Not really…"

"Give yourself a little credit" The blond put his hand on Bertholdt's shoulder as he stood up. "We should get going, it's late."

Both men walked quietly back to their rooms. Reiner wasn't sure how to feel after their exchange, but he believed he left it on a good note. He hoped Bertholdt felt the same. Reiner hoped for a lot.


	2. Remember

They were about to graduate. It was less than a week away, but it felt so far- at least to Reiner it was.

"Which regiment are you going to join, Reiner?" The blond looked up from his lap to meet Armin's eyes. He was sitting among a group of his friends, around a freshly made campfire.  _ Of course _ . He was with his comrades.

"I'm not sure yet." Reiner stared at the red flames of the fire. It was oddly nostalgic, the campfire, but he wasn't sure why. The smell of the smoke and the people around him, everything was so familiar.

"You should join the Military Police,  _ obviously _ ." Jean was content with his statement, "That's what I'm going to do."

"Not everyone is a coward." Eren retorted in his rather harsh, mocking tone. Reiner had stopped paying attention to the conversation at this point, all he could focus on was the fire. Why was it so familiar?  _ Of course _ . He couldn't remember.

The night was still young when the Scouts began to leave back to their tents. The many conversations around him were like white noise to Reiner as he kicked dirt over the burnt out, wood pieces that were left in the campfire.

"Goodnight, Reiner." He snapped out of his thoughts a moment too late to respond. Most people had cleared out, yet Reiner still lingered. Today was a long day, maybe that's why he couldn't focus?  _ Of course _ . He was tired. Reiner unzipped his tent to go inside, but was only met with a hand on his shoulder.

"Reiner." It was Bertholdt. He could tell just from his quiet, timid voice. Reiner turned to see the taller man leaning over him. The blond was unable to see the expression on his face, but he was sure it wasn't a happy one.

"Bertholdt, are you alright? Everyone's going to bed, you should too. You worked hard today." Reiner folded his arms.

"No- Reiner…" Bertholdt glanced over his shoulder, "We need to talk." Bertholdt spoke in a whisper, one only Reiner could hear.

"Okay? We are talking." Reiner was confused at Bertholdt's behavior, it was very cautious. 

"P-Privately." There was desperation in the younger man's voice- that greatly concerned Reiner. Both quietly went inside the tent, lighting a lamp so they could see each other. It was then that Reiner could see Bertholdt's expression. He was troubled.

"What's wrong? You're acting very weird, Bertholdt." Reiner clenched his fists, resting them on his side.

" _ I'm _ acting weird? Reiner-" Bertholdt looked at the entrance of the tent, it was closed, "What have  _ you _ been doing?"

"Training, we're going to graduate soon." Reiner wasn't sure what answer Bertholdt was looking for, but Bertholdt clearly wasn't happy to hear him respond with  _ that _ .

"Graduate? Reiner we have to do something soon…. remember?" Bertholdt's eyes were locked on Reiner. They looked so somber. Why were they somber?

"What do you mean? Bertholdt, I have no idea what you're talking about." Reiner was only getting more confused at Bertholdt's ambiguous questions. What felt even worse, was the look the younger man gave him after he spoke. Bertholdt's mouth hung open slightly, his face almost looked pained.

"Reiner...you-" Bertholdt gulped, "You can't do this- you can't forget- please. You promised. Remember? Reiner?"

"Forget? What-" Reiner was interrupted as Bertholdt grabbed his shoulders.

"Our  _ mission _ . Reiner, don't do this." Bertholdt's expression was grim, "I need you to be here."

It was then that Reiner remembered.  _ Their mission _ .  _ Of course _ . They were on a mission. How could he have forgotten?  _ Why _ had he forgotten? They were warriors. Not soldiers.

"Our mission." Reiner tensed, "Yes, I remember."

"Do you?" Bertholdt held doubt in his eyes as he looked at Reiner. Reiner hated it. He hated how Bertholdt was looking at him. It reminded him of how weak he was. He was supposed to be a leader. He  _ had _ to be a leader. If not that, why was he there?  _ Of course _ . He was there by mistake. He always had been.

"We're warriors." Reiner grabbed Bertholdt's hands that we're still planted on his shoulders, "I'm here, I remember. I promise, Bertl." Bertholdt flinched and pulled his hands away. His eyes still held doubt.

"Okay…" The younger man sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"I-" Reiner looked at the ground, "I have an idea, but we should discuss it with Annie. We'll do it later in the week, okay? Before graduation."

"Okay." Bertholdt nodded. His eyes seemed more hopeful. Or maybe Reiner just convinced himself they did?  _ Of course _ . He did.

"Hey-" Reiner sat straight, "I'm sorry... I don't know what happened." Bertholdt managed to devise a small smile. He was trying to reassure him.

"I know…." Bertholdt met Reiner's eyes, "I'm just glad you're okay." The blond couldn't help but smile. Only Bertholdt could say something like that to him, because he knew he meant it. Bertholdt always put faith in Reiner, even when he knew he didn't deserve it.  _ Of course _ . Reiner never deserved it.

"We will finish this soon." Reiner put his hand on Bertholdt's shoulder, "I promise." Reiner  _ wanted _ it to end soon. He wanted to go back home. Bertholdt wanted to go home. Reiner would bring him home.  _ Of course _ . He  _ had _ to.


	3. Desperate

Things had gotten worse very quickly. No one on either side expected what had occurred, and neither were prepared for it. It was the beginning of the end.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. How did they find out? Why are they- how could they have known?" Bertholdt was gripping the sides of his face. He was breaking down.

"I don't know." Reiner gritted his teeth. It wasn't easy to see his friend like this. All Reiner could do was rub Bertholdt's back in a sad attempt to make him feel better.  _ It didn't _ .

"What are we going to do now? What if they find out that we-" Bertholdt covered his face, he had started crying.

"They won't find out." Reiner was confident in his response. He knew Annie would never sell them out- at least she wouldn't sell  _ Bertholdt _ out. Reiner wasn't so sure about himself, Annie seemed to have a lot of resentment towards him. He couldn't blame her. He had hurt Annie and Bertholdt both.

"How do you know that? Maybe they're just waiting to get us- you heard how they caught Annie." Bertholdt shook his head, "We have to do something."

"Of course we're going to do something Bertholdt-" Reiner moved his hand to the younger man's shoulder.

"Then what the fuck are we doing to do?!" Bertholdt looked at Reiner. He was crying, but more than anything, he was afraid. Bertholdt was so very afraid.

"Hey." Reiner's voice was stern, and his expression rather cold, "Calm down, unless you  _ want _ us to get caught." Bertholdt opened his mouth to speak, but words never escaped his lips, only a sob. Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"I know what we're going to do, but I need you to listen, okay?" The blond held onto the taller man as he nodded in response. "We're going to keep playing along, just enough so we can get Eren. Understand?"

"Yes." Bertholdt had calmed down, though his voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Then we're going to save Annie. We aren't leaving without her." Reiner pulled away from their embrace, "Then we're going home."

"It's not that simple-" Bertholdt looked at Reiner. His eyes were filled with grief. They had cut right through him.

"Why can't it be?" Reiner's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. His rigid responses were now softer.  _ Desperate _ . Reiner had to be strong for his friend, but even he was pulling at straws. Bertholdt knew this, but he found faith in Reiner. He always did.

"I'm sorry...you're right…" Bertholdt wiped his tears away, "It can be simple." Reiner managed a small smile before resting his head on the tree behind him.

_ 'Why are things falling apart so easily?' _ Reiner looked at his hands. It was odd, he almost couldn't recognize them. Maybe it was his scattered mind, but his hands didn't look like his. They were calloused, dirty.  _ They were stained _ .

"Reiner?" The blond glanced back at Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiled at him, " _ Thank you _ ." Reiner couldn't find any words to respond, so he simply nodded.

_ 'I don't deserve your thanks, I'm on the verge of falling apart too.' _ Reiner looked at Bertholdt's hands. They were resting on the taller man's legs as he sat. They were stained too. Stained and dirtied. Reiner wanted to cleanse them, he desperately wished he could. Bertholdt didn't deserve to be stained. No one did. Except Reiner.  _ Reiner did _ .


	4. Chess

They were lucky. Very lucky. No one had suspected them, or at least they believed no one had. Both Bertholdt and Reiner laid low, simply following what they were told, and blending in as they did before. It wouldn’t be long before that changed, both were aware of that, although they never verbalized it. The real question was  _ when _ .

“Hey.” Reiner looked at the man sitting in front of him, it was Bertholdt. They were playing chess. He had forgotten.

“Sorry.” Reiner looked at the board in between the two of them. He was losing. With careful consideration, he moved his one remaining knight. After placing his piece, the blond looked back at Bertholdt with a grin on his face.

“What are you smiling at?” The younger man took no time moving his queen to capture yet another one of Reiner’s pieces.

“We’re having fun.” Reiner laughed quietly to himself, “It’s nice.” Bertholdt looked at Reiner with a slightly confused expression, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. The way Bertholdt’s lips curled when he smiled, Reiner couldn’t miss it. It was nice.

“Yes, and it’s even better winning.” Bertholdt placed Reiner’s chess piece on the window sill beside them.

“I bet.” Reiner moved his knight again, “But I can still beat you.”

“You could have-” Bertholdt moved his bishop, “Checkmate.” Now Bertholdt was  _ definitely _ smiling. Reiner enjoyed the sight, it wasn’t a common occurrence- at least, not anymore. The more Reiner thought about it, the more he couldn’t recall the last time the two of them just sat down, and enjoyed some quality time together, not worrying about anything other than whatever random subject the two were talking about.

_ ‘It must’ve been years ago.’  _ Reiner shifted his gaze to the chess board. He wanted to remember this moment, but even he wasn’t sure if he would.  _ ‘Maybe.’  _ He hoped he would.

“You beat me.” Reiner chuckled, holding up his hands in defeat. Bertholdt shook his head before pointing at the board.

“You can avoid losing.” The younger man motioned towards Reiner’s rook, “You’ll just have to sacrifice another piece.” Reiner stared at the board, he hadn’t realized he was able to avoid the loss.

“Wow, you’re right.” Reiner looked back at Bertholdt, “But I think you’ll still win this one, so I’d rather not lose another piece.”

“Really?” Bertholdt shrugged, “Okay.”

“Yeah, I’m sure the king wasn’t very good anyways.” Reiner joked as he cleared the board.

“Are we not going to play another game?” Bertholdt kept his voice quiet, almost as if he was unsure. Reiner stopped, placing the pieces in his hands down carefully. He hadn’t considered playing another game. Why shouldn’t they? Moments like these don’t come by often.

“Yes!” Reiner quickly grabbed the pieces on the window sill after slight hesitation, “Of course we’re going to play another game, I haven’t beat you yet.” Reiner smiled as he set up the board.

“We don’t have to…” Bertholdt brushed his bangs from his eyes, “We should do some  _ actual _ work.”

“We can always do it after this, we have all day.” Reiner moved his first pawn, “Now make your move.” Bertholdt rested his hands on the table as he stared at the board. Even though Reiner moved only one pawn, Bertholdt’s eyes seemed to calculate much more than that. The blond wasn’t surprised, Bertholdt was bright and calculated. Reiner found it inspiring.

_ ‘I wonder what you’re thinking.’  _ Reiner rested his chin on the palm of his hand. Bertholdt’s eyes were brilliant to say the least, especially from where Reiner was sitting. They were a dark, muted green, yet they held so much life. Reiner watched them move as Bertholdt finally picked up a piece. After a moment of pause, Bertholdt met Reiner’s gaze.

“You can go.” Bertholdt’s voice went unheard. Reiner was in his own mind, staring at the younger man.

_ ‘I wonder what we’ll do when we go home.’ _ The blond felt a small smile form on his lips.  _ ‘We could just enjoy each other's company. You’d want to do that too, right?’  _ Reiner relished in the idea. He wasn’t sure why he was being so sentimental, but he wasn’t complaining. The thoughts were comforting. He savored it.

“Reiner?”

“Hm?” Reiner blinked.

“It’s….It’s your move.” Bertholdt frowned. Reiner finally snapped his gaze away from Bertholdt, back to the table between them. They were playing chess. He had forgotten.

“Oh, yeah.” Reiner chuckled to himself in an attempt to relieve Bertholdt’s concern. Reiner moved another pawn.

“Are you okay?” Bertholdt couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off- then again, Reiner had been off for a long time. Bertholdt wasn’t sure when  _ exactly _ Reiner started acting differently, but he was sure that it was a result from everything that had happened. Both him and Reiner had done awful things, but it had affected Reiner in a completely different manner. Bertholdt couldn’t blame him, this was a living hell. What had bothered Bertholdt so much was the lack of priority. Reiner played soldier much too well.

“Of course I’m okay. I’m not losing yet, am I?” Reiner had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Bertholdt. This eased the younger man, but only for a moment.

“No, you aren’t….” Bertholdt felt a nervous laugh escape him.

“Then everything is perfectly fine.” Reiner leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms, “Now make your move.” Bertholdt nodded before moving another chess piece. He wished Reiner was there. He wished Reiner  _ acted _ like he was there- but he knew he wasn’t.

“Reiner, what are you right now?” Bertholdt felt the words slip out. As guilty as he felt, he needed to be reassured.

“Hm?” Reiner quickly moved another piece, confident in his action, “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind.” Bertholdt felt his body tense. He felt hurt.  _ Alone _ . Reiner took one glance at Bertholdt to notice this.

“I’m here.” Reiner’s voice was low. He was calm. Bertholdt looked at the blond to see a subdued smile on his face. As much as this made the younger man spirited, there was still underlying doubt. There always was.

“Are you?” Bertholdt whispered.

“I-I know this isn’t ideal. None of this is, but I’m right here, okay?” Reiner reached over and put his hand on Bertholdt's shoulders, “ _ Right here. _ ”

“Yeah.” Bertholdt chuckled, “Right here.” Bertholdt grabbed onto Reiner’s arms.

“Yeah.” Reiner moved his hand to rest against Bertholdt’s face. The younger man simply stared at him.

“R-Reiner?” Bertholdt felt his face heat up, but he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or nervousness.

“Oh.” Reiner pulled away, sitting back in his chair. He hadn’t realized he had stood up.

“It’s your turn.” Bertholdt shifted his gaze to the board. Reiner blinked before moving another pawn. They were playing chess. He had forgotten.

“Bertl.” Reiner shifted in his seat, “When we get back home, do you think we can play chess more?”

“If you want to.” Bertholdt took careful consideration before moving his next piece.

“That would be nice...right?” Reiner looked at the man across from him.

“It would.” Bertholdt smiled. Things would get better. Both men thought it would.


	5. Comfort

"I'm sorry." Reiner could still taste iron on his tongue. The fight had been many days ago, but he couldn't wash away the taste of blood. It was sickening.

"For what?" Bertholdt seated himself next to Reiner, his legs hanging off the side of Wall Maria, where the two had camped themselves.

"Everything." Reiner had pulled his legs against his chest, resting his head on them. It was cold. The two of them had stayed atop the wall for a few days now, and it was much colder than the forsaken town below them. The nights were the worst, and tonight was not an exception.

"Don't be sorry, Reiner." Bertholdt shifted in place, tilting his head back to look at the stars, "Everything will work out."

"I know- but it could've gone much smoother." Reiner grimaced at the recollection of what had happened on Wall Rose. The blond had outwardly exposed them, an action that almost resulted in both men being killed. Reiner couldn't get the image of Bertholdt's writhing, bloodied body from his mind. If Reiner had helped one second later, the younger man would've died. 

"Yeah…" Bertholdt laughed quietly, "But has any of this gone smoothly?" Reiner looked at Bertholdt. Their eyes met only for a moment before the blond looked away. He felt guilty.

"I suppose not." Reiner laid back on the floor, resting his arms against his side. While the stone was cold and harsh, Reiner found comfort looking at the sky.

The two men stayed silent for a while. Bertholdt appeared to be observing the abandoned town below them, and Reiner at the stars. The crackling of the campfire only some feet away could be heard like white noise. It was calm.

"Do you think they'll congratulate us when we get home?" Bertholdt broke the silence, his voice ringing in Reiners ears.

"They better." Reiner chuckled, looking at Bertholdt, "But I'd honestly be happy with just a shower."

"Yeah." Bertholdt turned, "And a fresh pair of clothes."

"What I'd do to get my hands on some new socks." Reiner smirked. He enjoyed the banter. The two always had the best conversations when it was just them, at least, that's what Reiner thought. It was just him and Bertholdt. There was no need of worry or concern. They trusted each other.

"Socks?" Bertholdt laid back, mimicking Reiners position on the ground.

"Are you saying you _don't_ want some new socks?" The blond turned his head to look at the man beside him.

"No, socks would be nice." Bertholdt had a smile on his face. He looked happy.

"Yeah." Reiner grinned at the sight. Although it was still cold, Reiner had felt his chest warm up. His heart was fluttering.

"And we can see everyone again." Bertholdt looked at Reiner. His eyes were filled with excitement, Reiner was sure of it. It had been a long time since the younger man had looked like this. Happy.

"I bet they'll be surprised to see you- who knew you'd grow up to be so goddamn tall." Reiner watched as Bertholdt's face turned bright red. He was embarrassed.

"What about you? You're so-" Bertholdt thought for a moment, " _Bulky_."

"Wow. Bulky? That's what you could come up with?" Reiner laughed.

"Yes." Bertholdt shifted his gaze to the sky, clearly more embarrassed than before.

"Well it's good to know that's what you think of me." Reiner smirked, " _Bulky_."

"Shut up." Bertholdt covered his face with his hands.

"What? I'm just quoting you." Reiner shoved the younger man on the shoulder.

"Sure." Bertholdt removed his hands, his face still tinted pink.

"Hey." Reiner moved so he was laying on his side, "Are you worried?"

"Worried about what?" Bertholdt blinked a few times.

"Tomorrow." Reiner couldn't help but feel uneasy. Tomorrow had a lot riding on Bertholdt, and Reiner had a hunch that the younger man might be anxious.

"Oh." Bertholdt shrugged, "I don't know...maybe."

"Okay, well, don't be worried." Reiner tried to sound reassuring, but his statement was rather feeble. Even so, it still made Bertholdt smile.

"Okay." Reiner watched Bertholdt's expression carefully. He was thankful to see that he _wasn't_ worried. Reiner laid back down, facing the sky.

Once again, a long silence fell between the two men as they laid next to each other. Reiner began to feel the cold creeping up on him, with a sharp shiver running up his spine.

"Are you cold?" Bertholdt had noticed.

"Yeah, I'm cold, aren't _you_ cold?" Reiner took only a moment to realize the fault in his question. Of course Bertholdt wasn't cold, he was the holder of the Colossal Titan.

"No, I'm not cold." Bertholdt shifted closer to Reiner, putting his arm around him. This wasn't uncommon between them. Both often shared physical affection towards each other- although only privately. They needed it.

"Thanks." Reiner mumbled quietly, appreciating the act. It was comforting. Bertholdt was simply that. _Comforting_.

"No problem." Bertholdt had a soft smile on his lips. Reiner wished he could express how much he liked it, but he knew better than that. Bertholdt was his only friend. His only _real_ friend. Reiner would never jeopardize that, at least not now.

"Bertholdt." Reiner closed his eyes as he spoke, the words leaving him easily.

"Yeah?"

"Let's celebrate when we go home." Reiner grinned at the thought. He had decided. When they got home, he would finally confess.

"Okay." Reiner heard Bertholdt laugh. It was nice. It was _comforting_.


End file.
